


Honey Sugar Sweetie

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆破车牙医Pep×甜点师Kun甜甜的少年Kun在牙科诊所对面开了一家甜点店，这让一向认为甜品就是毒品的牙医Pep很恼火。





	Honey Sugar Sweetie

“甜品和毒品一样可恶。”Guardiola高级牙科诊所创始人及知名牙医先生Pep是如是说的。  
但是当他午休时间走进自己的牙科诊所大厅时，似乎所有的医生护士都在吃甜品。  
“谁能告诉我发生了什么？！”Pep怪叫起来。  
“对面新开了一家甜品店，是真的很好吃。”诊所合伙人Arteta用叉子刮了刮甜品盘子，意犹未尽。  
“见鬼了，甜品店开到牙科诊所门口了！”Pep推开窗子伸头望了望对面浮夸的新招牌，嘟嘟囔囔地咒骂着：“我讨厌甜品，牙医就应该讨厌甜品，同仁们！”  
“得了吧Pep，没有人可以拒绝甜品的诱惑。”Arteta说道。

下班路过甜品店的时候，Pep特意往门里望了望，他还真的想知道在他的牙科诊所对面开甜品店的人到底是谁——等他来自己的诊所看牙的时候——一定以及绝对有那么一天——自己一定要无情地嘲笑一番。  
“先生，要来块蛋糕吗？”门在里面被拉开了，迎面一双笑盈盈的大眼睛——一个比Pep矮上半头的少年仰着脸，嘴角笑得甜甜的，和这甜品店搭配极了。  
俗话讲伸手不打笑脸人，但这对铁面牙医Pep可不好使——“我讨厌甜品。”Pep耸耸肩一脸无谓，丝毫没有尴尬地转身走了。

Kun——甜品店的小老板兼甜点师，Pep一头撞见的这位少年——脸色有点黯然。

 

第二天下班，Pep再次经过对面的甜品店，昨天的少年倚在门口一看到他便笑起来：“先生，要吃蛋糕吗？”  
Pep被他的笑容晃了一下眼，停住了脚步，重复了昨天的话：“我讨厌甜品。”  
“可是我的蛋糕真的很甜很好吃！”少年在后面嚷嚷了一句。  
Pep头也不回地打开车门上了车扬长而去。  
少年嘟了嘟嘴，鼓了鼓腮帮子，在原地站了半天。

 

第三天下班，Pep刚走出诊所，就听有人远远地喊着：“Guardiola先生！”  
Pep抬头看了一眼，是甜品店的那个少年。  
少年跳着脚挥手，又喊了一句：“Guardiola先生！”  
Pep疑惑地走过去：“你…认识我？”  
“先生，我是Kun！你不记得我了？”少年过分亲密地拉住Pep的袖口。  
“嗯？”Pep听这名字隐约有点耳熟，却怎么也想不起来。正寻思着，被Kun拉进了已经打烊的甜品店。

“您——不记得我了？”Kun看着有点委屈。  
“对不起，我…”虽然Pep一点也不觉得自己有什么问题，但是看到这个少年委屈巴巴地眨巴着狗狗眼，竟然不自觉地产生了几丝愧疚。  
“您要吃块蛋糕吗？”Kun执着地问着。  
“对不起，我…”Pep话还没说完就被Kun按在了椅子上，一阵风似的冲进吧台又端了一块精致的奶油蛋糕回来。

 

“我真的不喜欢吃甜的。”Pep摊手。  
“真的不喜欢吃吗？”Kun懊丧地看了看Pep，又看了看蛋糕。破罐子破摔地伸手戳了戳蛋糕上的奶油，又把手指塞进嘴里舔了舔。  
“真的很甜。”Kun慢慢蹲在了Pep脚边，仰头眼巴巴看着Pep，把手指伸到Pep的嘴边。Pep鬼使神差地舔了舔Kun的手指。  
Kun瞬间绽放了一脸的笑容，像个孩子一样兴奋。又抹了一抹奶油在唇上，轻轻凑上Pep的唇。  
奶油甜蜜的气息钻进Pep的鼻子里，他怔怔地没躲，少年软软的唇便隔着薄薄的奶油撞上Pep的唇。  
真甜啊。Pep的脑海里叹着这样一句话，忍不住啃食着少年甜蜜的唇。  
少年欺身跨坐上了Pep的大腿，舌头不安分地撬开了Pep的牙齿，把甜蜜送进了Pep的嘴里。Pep心神一荡，不自觉伸手揽住了少年的腰。  
少年则拉开了自己的店服衬衣，露出了赤裸的蜜色皮肤，胡乱地在身上涂抹了几把奶油，俯身贴了过去。  
Pep忍不住伸出舌头舔舐起少年脖子上的奶油。  
“嗯…啊…”少年在Pep的胯上扭动了一下，动情地呻吟了一声。Pep觉得自己全身的血液都沸腾了，舌头一路从少年的脖子舔到了胸口。  
Kun则不安分地舔弄起了Pep的耳朵，粘了奶油的滑腻手指灵巧地伸进了Pep的裤子里——Pep甚至不知道自己的裤链什么时候拉开的。  
“我很甜，对吧，先生。”Kun从Pep身上滑下来，喘着粗气在Pep耳边说道，又抬头天真无邪地笑起来，深深看了Pep一眼，低头舔弄起自己蹭在Pep分身上的奶油。  
“嗯…”Pep抖了一下。见鬼了，我为什么会在这里做这事？Pep一抬头甚至就能看见对面自己的诊所，此刻他却陷在圈椅里双手插在少年的头发里，一边按着少年的头渴望更深的吞吐，一边企图思考明白现在自己到底在做什么。  
“啊…”Pep低吼了一声，凭借好不容易找回的最后一丝理智推开了还在细细舔弄Pep分身的少年。少年愣了一下，又笑起来，伸手拉下了自己的裤子，乖巧地冲Pep张开了大腿。Pep觉得自己的血全部冲到了脑顶，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。  
Kun欠身拉起Pep的手指在蛋糕上粘了点奶油，塞进了自己的股缝。Kun几乎立刻就扭动着呻吟起来，声音甜腻又悠长。  
“你自找的，小甜心。”Pep觉得自己爆炸了，草草地扩张了几下，就把Kun背身按在了桌子上，挺身插了进去。  
Pep一边大力地抽插着释放自己的欲望，一边压在少年背上啃食着他的皮肤——这个长期呆在甜点坊里的少年浑身上下都带着甜腻的蜜糖味，棕色的皮肤像是诱人的巧克力。  
“啊…啊…Pep…”Kun甜腻地断断续续地大声呻吟着，随着Pep的动作越来越猛烈，Kun双手死死地扒住桌沿尖叫了起来，腰肢却越来越放荡地迎合着Pep扭动着，把Pep夹得越来越紧。  
“操！”Pep忍不住爆着粗口把少年在桌子上翻了过来。此刻的少年面色潮红，唇和身上残留着白色的奶油，自觉向Pep张开的大腿下一片狼藉，大大的眼睛蒙着一层的情欲，嘴角却无意识地甜甜笑着。  
Pep咽了一口口水，一把搂住少年的腰，又用力挺入。Kun两条腿紧紧盘住Pep的腰，手臂环在Pep脖子上，仰着脖子断断续续喊着Pep的名字。  
这时候如果有谁好奇地隔着玻璃门窗往甜品店里张望，一定会被这淫靡的画面吓一跳。  
因为职业缘故一向谨慎的Pep此时却顾不得那么多了。他一心只想生吞了眼前这个巧克力一样的少年——他可比巧克力诱人多了，巧克力可不会伸着手和舌头勾引你，巧克力也不会这么浪叫。  
欲火焚身的Pep加速抽插了起来，放下Kun拔出分身的同时射了出来。乳白色的精液喷溅在Kun的脸上和身上，和奶油混合着。Kun脱力地瘫在桌子上傻笑起来，伸舌头舔了舔嘴角。  
“我甜吗，先生？”Kun的手臂又勾住了Pep的脖子。

 

Pep开车离开甜点店是半夜两点半。  
“Arteta说的对，没人能拒绝甜品的诱惑。”Pep嘀咕着。

Pep醒来时已经下午了。  
到了诊所却发现对面的甜品店今天没有开门。  
Pep最终忍不住走到店门口张望起来。店内黑漆漆的，影影绰绰看到少年仰坐在他昨天坐过的圈椅里发呆。  
少年像有什么感应似的抬头看了一眼，兴冲冲地扶着腰过来拉开店门：“你来啦？”  
“咳…”Pep干咳了一下：“怎么，你今天没开店？”  
“我的店现在还怎么开啊，你昨天在每张桌子上操了我一遍。”Kun眨巴着眼睛笑得天真无邪，仿佛说的是什么少儿有宜的事。  
“闭嘴吧你，Kun。”Pep一点儿也不想回忆起昨天的荒唐事，天知道自己发了什么疯。

“所以你想起Kun了吗？”Kun又一次笑着把Pep拉进了自己的店里关上了门。  
Pep一闻到少年身上甜腻的糖霜味道，就忍不住抱住少年把鼻子凑到他脖颈里深深吸着，舌头不自主地舔弄起Kun的皮肤，最后停留在唇上。一个绵长的吻后，Pep用手指撬开了Kun的嘴，他真想看看这个尝起来甜甜的男孩，嘴里是不是时刻含着什么诱人糖块。  
Kun乖巧地任他摆弄，含着Pep的手指含含糊糊地说着：“十年前，你也捏着我的下巴让我张嘴看牙——那时你是医院里来给我们穷人社区免费看牙的义工。你还夸我牙齿保护的好。”  
“你说…可能因为你从来没有机会吃甜食？”Pep的记忆之门突然打开了，抽出手指愣愣地看着Kun。  
“你想起来了？！”Kun喃喃地说道：“那天是我九岁生日，你知道后给我买了一个大蛋糕——那是我人生中第一块蛋糕，第一口甜。”  
“是吗…”Pep一时不知说什么好。那不过是十年前的举手之劳，那个瘦瘦小小的爱笑小男孩儿几乎在他的记忆里消失了。

“你跟我说，要永远像蛋糕那么甜。”Kun仰头看着Pep：  
“我很甜吧，先生？你尝过了。”


End file.
